Drunk judy
by Asyus
Summary: Judy gets drunk and has some fun with nick. I suck at summaries, sorry.


A/n: this is my first wildehopps fanfic. I own none of zootopia. Plse give me advice on what i should improve and whatnot.

Drunk judy

It's been a year since nick joined the force and became judy's partner. The 2 have been inseparable, having movie night mondays, pizza fridays, sleepover saturdays (she would cuddle up against him, which nick didn't mind) and inbetween those days, judy would come up with anything just to spend time with him, dinner at his place (cause she can't cook), going to the arcade, playing mortal kombat (which she was getting better at) and chess (which she always lost). She wanted to move in with nick but is to nervous to ask. She wondered why she wanted to be with him so much. It bothered her every night to the point to where she started having dreams about him, living together, cuddling together every night, kissing….then they became more erotic...she would dream of nick dancing his tongue around inside her mouth while squeezing lustfully on her curves, bringing his paws down to massage her ass. She would dream of nick holding her legs apart while he licked and sucked her bare womanhood. She would dream of her bouncing on his cock while he laid there, thrusting into her everytime she came down creating a rhythm. She would dream of him spanking her while slamming his cock in between her asscheeks and pulling on her ears. That dream was her favorite so far. She would masturbate every night before sleeping in order to calm her horniness which worked….for a while atleast. It was starting to get harder, so she decided it was time let nick now how she felt and hopefully get into bed with him.

It was sleepover saturday and nick and judy were watching big bang theory. Judy thought 'ok….now or never' "hey nick?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of me?"

"well…..you're one of the few people that believed i could be more than a fox…..you made me believe that i could be better….you're the best mammal that ever came into my life...thanks."

"Awwww thank you nick."

"Of course….you're a great friend."

Her ears dropped "oh."

"What's wrong carrots?"

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Hmmm" he wasnt convinced but wasn't gonna pry "ok. If you say so…...ya hungry?"

"Sure."

"Chinese?"

"Sure."

"Ok" he got up and went to the door, grabbing his keys "be back in 10 minutes."

"Ok." he left "...stupid...stupid...course he only sees you as a friend….*sigh*" she leaned forward and her foot tapped something "hm?" she looked where her foot was and saw a bottle of unopened carrot wine "what the-?" she picked it up and saw that it had a note on the side "'to judy' what's this for?...well it is for me….might as well drink some to feel less crummy." she opened the bottle and took a sip "hm..not bad." she drank more 'never really drank wine much but this is pretty good…..i still feel crummy though so some more wouldn't hurt' she drank even more

10 min later

Nick just came into the apartment complex ' i hope judy's ok. She seemed down when i was talking to her before i left. Maybe it something i said, but if so what?' he was walking towards his apartment door when he heard something coming from his door

"ooooh"

'huh?'

"Hnnnnn oh yes"

'what the- ...is that judy!?'

"Ahhhh nick!"

'Why'd she say may name? Whats going on in there!?' he went towards his door, opened it, and found judy on the couch with her back towards her…..masturbating.

"Oooooooh" her hands were in her pants fingering her bunny pussy "yes niiiick"

Nick stood there, mouth agape, brain almost dead at what he was watching. He shook his head trying to compose his thoughts 'what the hell!?' he saw a bottle next to her and noticed that it was more than 3 quarters empty 'uh-oh'

"Mmmmmm"

Nick closed the door "uhhhh carrots?"

"Hm?" she leaned her head back and saw nick, her eyes were droopy, still fingering herself "oh hey there sexy."

"Huh!?"

"Dont just stand there stud, theres a spot right here."

"Oh boy." he sat down next to her "so I see you found that bootle of carrot wine i was saving."

"Mhm. It was good."

"Yknow i was saving that for when we solved another big case but I see I shouldve hidden it be-"

"Hold that thought!"

"What? What is it car-" she shoved the fingers that she fingered herself with in nick's mouth "mmph!" she tasted like….blueberries mixed with...carrots?

"Hows that taste, foxy?" she pulled her fingers out

"Wha-wha" he was stunned...again "what the hell judy!?"

"Hmmm wanna taste some more?"

"Okay. I need to take you home."

"Mmmm no."

"Come on, you're drunk!"

"Its sleepover saturday."

"But you're drunk and acting crazy!"

"Still sleepover saturday."

"Judy!"

"Ugh, fine, but only if you let me show you something."

"Ok. what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Carrots!"

"Close them!"

"Fine." he closed his eyes

"Now lean your head down a bit." he did so "good" she turned around unbuttoned her pants and dropped them and her panties to her knees "hmhm"

"What are you doing?"

"Youll see. When I tell you too, open your eyes" she pushed her bunny butt against his face gently "how does that feel, foxy?"

"S-soft" 'what is this?"

She wiggled her butt a bit "you like it?"

"Ye-yeah. What is it?"

"Open your eyes." he opened them "tada it's my butt." she waged her tail

Nick eyes went wide "wh-wha-" he jumped back, surprised at what she did, now stunned a 3rd time

Judy reoriented herself so that now she was sitting "Oh your hard." she pointed at the bulge in his pants "hmmmm." she crawled towards him, eyeing his crotch, licking her lips. Nick's mind was still scrambled as he watched judy crawl up to him "I always wondered how big you were." licking her lips she undid the fly on Nick's pants and the button, and pull down his boxers, freeing his red 6 inch canine cock causing nick to gasp silently "wow, you're bigger than I thought!" she grabbed a firm hold of it with her paws and slowly caressed nick's dick. Nick took a sharp intake of breath as judy continued to massage his cock. She went faster causing nick to pant a little. She noticed something leaking from his tip and, wondering how he tasted, licked his tip, lapping up what the pre he was leaking. Nick grabbed the arm of the bed with one arm and the back of it with the other as judy the wrapped her mouth around his tip and sucked on it. He gritted his teeth to hold back a moan while he felt her tongue brush against his tip. She took her left paw and started massaging his balls while lapping up the pre that came if his tip.

" _Oh god that feels amazing"_ nick thought.

She brought her head town taking as much of him in her mouth as she can. She felt his tip hit her throat but wasnt ready to deep throat….yet, so she brang her head up, sucking hard, dragging her tongue across his shaft. Nick finally let out a soft moan to which judy smiled at and brang her head down on his cock using her free paw to massage the 3 in of fox dick that her mouth couldn't take. She took it slow but started to pick up the pace and by then nick was panting and whimpering trying to hold back moans. She decided to be bold and started going in deeper, feeling his tip enter her throat, every time she went down she took more of his mast in her throat, holding back her gag reflexes and her tears. Nick was a sweating and panting mess as judy swallowed more of his cock _"god im so close"_ he thought. Being bold, she slammed her head down and forcefully swallowed his dick whole "aaaaaaah" nick yelled as he ejected his seed down her throat. Judy hummed as she swallowed his cum. When he finished She sucked hard on his cock as she was bringing her mouth off his dick. When her mouth was off she kissed the tip and crawled on a panting nick

"I love you ya know."

"Huh?!" nick responded

"I. Love. You. Why else would i be doing this?" she took of the shorts and panties and threw them aside "i've been holding back that feeling for so long that i've been having….fantasies about us y'know" she started grinding her pussy against his dick "i would fantasize about you eating me out" she started unbuttoning his shirt "i would fantasize about you dancing that silver tongue of yours inside my mouth while squeezing all my curves" she finished unbuttoning him, threw his tie onto the pile, and rubed her paws against his chest, feeling his muscles "and" she kissed his neck "my favorite one" another kiss "was where you were spanking my ass while fucking it with your fox meat" 2 more kisses "all while pulling my ears" she faced him "cause like i said" she rubbed her nose against his "i. Love. You" what nick did next surprised both of them

He thrusted his mouth on to hers and kissed her passionately. Judy eased into the kiss feeling nick's tongue lick her teeth wanting access in her mouth. She opened her mouth and felt nick's tongue on hers, thrusting and moving around in her mouth. She wrestled his tongue for dominance, losing it, but not giving up. They were moaning in the kiss. Nick gently picked her up, hoisting her up by her naked bunny buns causing her to squeak and headed towards the bedroom, not breaking the kiss, he opened the door, headed towards the bed, and gently laid her down in it with him on top of her, his left hand on the back of her head, while his right hand was on her back, kissing her furiously and passionately. He threw her pants to the side and she felt his shaft rub against her pussy. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily, a bridge of saliva connecting each others mouth and after a 2 seconds of getting their breath back they returned to kissing, nick's shaft rubbing against judy's hot and wet entrance. Judy broke the kiss, looked into nick's eyes needfully and said "put it in...please." hearing her, he stopped rubbing and slowly entered her, both moaning as he went deeper. His entire length, except the not, actually fit inside her. Nick slowly pulled out, judy feeling every inch of his pulsing member easing out of her entrance, but as soon as just the tip was inside her he thrusted back in causing her to gasp. He pulled out again, faster this time, and thrusted in. He did this for a while causing judy to pant "nick *huff* go faster!" he complied and thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace, grunting, "aaaaah" she moaned pulling nick into a tight embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist "oh god nick dont-ah- don't stop!" he kept thrusting in and out of her, both sweating, judy drooling as she was panting "ah ah ah AAH" she cummed for the 1st time that night but didn't let go of nick "harder!" she ordered, squeezing her paws on nick's back. He thrusted with more vigour and power causing judy to yell out in ecstasy "oooooooh!" her eyes were closed shut because of the intensity of their lovemaking, she bit onto nick's right shoulder, His grunts becoming louder as he brung his right hand down and squeezed her left ass cheek causing her to bite harder on his shoulder "mmnnnn" she moaned in approval. He thrusted faster and squeezed harder on her ass "judy.." nick started "im nng close" " bit me" she responded leting go of nicks shoulder "wha-" "bite me, mark me, claim me as your mate!" she opened her neck up for him and he gladly bit into it with a growl breaking a little skin, but her mind didnt register the pain cause of the pleasure. She felt nicks knot hitting her pussy as he thrusted in "put it in!" "hm?" he grunted on her neck "your knot! put it in! Tie me down!" she thrusted her hips forward feeling some of his knot enter her "i want you" he growled again and pushed harder at judys pussy until his knot fully entered her and swelled, stretching her insides as he cummed, injecting his seemen inside her. "AAAH JUDYYYYY" he yelled as his claws poked her butt as she came as well "NICK I LOVE YOUUU" she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist not wanting to let go. As they finished nick collapsed exhausted on top of her but was careful not to crush her "that….was….amazing….nick" "...judy?" "hm?" he grinned at her "you're not drunk, are you?" she went wide eyed "uhhhhh" "haha you sly bunny!" "how'd you figure it out?" "your smell. I noticed it when you were kissing my neck." "well why didn't you-" "cause i love you too you dumb bunny." "you do?" "if i didn't why would i mark you? Im suprised you didn't notice that i felt the same." "well i guess i was to pleasured to notice, which is your fault by the way." "oh don't blame me for that, it was your first time wasn't it?" "yeah oh and you can let go off my ass now." "huh? Oh!" he let go "sorry about my claws" he added "you make it sound like i didn't like it." "hehe." he put his forehead on hers and said "I love you." judy responded with "I love you too." he rolled to his side pulling judy with him because of his knot, and they cuddled "...um carrots?" "hm?"

"what'd you do with the rest of the wine?"

"poured it into an empty jug you had."

"oh. Well y'know i was gonna contain my drink mixes in that, right?"

"ill just pour it back."

"you better, Or else id have to spank you." "well in that case, i won't put it back."

"oh you're a bad bunny."

"yes, but i'm your bad bunny."

"Ill punish you later. Im tired."

"ok….daddy."

"oh….i think im going like that."

"i thought you would."

And with that they closed their eyes and slept


End file.
